


A lekonyult arisztokrata

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Narcissa elmarasztalása, Ron nem jófej, impotencia, lelkiismeretfurdalás, Átok
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Egy nagyon kellemetlen dolog történt Luciusszal, ami miatt kénytelen meglátogatni a Szent Mungót. Azzal viszont nem számol, hogy a baja sokkal összetettebb, mint gondolja, és persze azzal sem, hogy a kezelője nem más lesz, mint a fiatal gyógyító, Hermione Granger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Mindenkinek jó olvasást kívánok az íráshoz.  
> Ezt a történetet szeretettel ajánlom a szerepjátékos csoportomnak.  
> Xx: Mary  
> A sztori nincs béta olvasva, így az esetlegesen előforduló hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Ha tetszett nektek ez az írás, írjatok kommentet és dobjatok egy szivecskét.

**Első Fejezet**

Lucius Malfoy világéletében nyugodt ember volt, vagy legalábbis a nyugalom látszatát keltette. Általában lassan, előkelően és megfontoltan haladt, mint aki ráért, hiszen ez illett arisztokratikus karizmájához, de ezúttal úgy csörtetett végig a Szent Mungó folyosóin, mintha muszáj lett volna, mintha hipogriffek eredtek volna a nyomába.

A háború egy éve véget ért, és a Wizengamot bírái, hosszas tárgyalás sorozatok után, felmentették Luciust, így a szőke férfi szabad volt és új életet kezdhetett Dracoval. Csak vele, mivel Narcissát elítéltek. Napfényre kerültek a nő mocskos titkai; kiderült, hogy ő volt az aktív halálfaló a Malfoy családban.

Az új élete kezdetben remekül alakult, hiszen Draco megbocsájtott neki, és közösen kiűzték a rossz szerencsét és a rémálmokat a kúriáról. Aztán pár hónap múlva Draco elvette feleségül Astoriát, és még az is kijutott neki, hogy megérje hogy unokája születik.

Aztán egyetlen, apró mozdulattal összetört az álomkép; és Lucius emiatt száguldott végig a varázskórházon, mint egy eszelős.

Miután Narcissát Azkabanba zárták, és pár hónap után megkapta a dementorcsókot, Lucius elkezdett randevúzni. A nők többsége már nem félt tőle, hiszen a Wizengamot tisztára mosta a nevét, így örömmel fogadták el a férfi gáláns meghívását. A legtöbb este jól is sikerült, és a nők többsége beleegyezett a második találkozóba is.  

Csakhogy aztán legkésőbb a harmadik randevú után eljutottak a hálószobáig, és ekkor minden szertefoszlott, mivel Luciusnak nem működött úgy a férfiassága, mint ahogy szerette volna, még a legcsinosabb és legvonzóbb nők hatására sem... így érthető volt feszélyezettsége. 

Korábban soha nem volt ilyen problémája, éppen ezért szégyellte, de mikor már a tizedik csinos és  nála jóval fiatalabb boszorkánynál járt sikertelenül, tudta hogy nem hagyhatja annyiban. Éppen ezért erőt vett magán, elnyomta magában büszkeségét, már amennyire tudta, és a Szent Mungóba hoppanált.

Végül odaért a férfiak egészségének szentelt szárny nővér pultjához, és az idegességtől izgágán rápillantott a vörös hajú nővérre.

– Igen? Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte mosolyogva, de felvont szemöldökkel a nő, és végignézett az arisztokratán.

Lucius tekintete is végigsuhant a fiatal nőn, és megpillantotta a mellkasára tűzött névtábláját. _Susan Bones - nővér_

– Van egy kis problémám, Miss Bones, tudja férfi dolgok, különben nem ezen az osztályon lennék. Esetleg láthatnék egy gyógyítót? – kérdezte Lucius egy kínos mosoly kíséretében fia ex-osztálytársát, és amennyire csak tudott rébuszokban beszélt.

– Sajnos telt házunk van – mondta fáradtan a fiatal boszorkány. – Esetleg, ha sürgősebb dologról van szó, lefáradhat a sürgősségi osztályunkra – tette hozzá amikor Lucius felmordult.

***

Hermione Grangernek a háború után felajánlották, hogy felgyorsítva elvégezheti a gyógyító képzést, mivel Kingsley, Madam Pomfrey és a Roxfort tanári kara tökéletesen látta, hogy a fiatal boszorkány milyen szépen és hozzáértően látta el a sérülteket a csata után.

Hermione eleinte ellenkezett, mivel nem szerette, ha kivételeztek vele, és persze azért is, mivel nagyon szeretett tanulni, de olyan ajánló leveleket írtak róla tanárai és a mágiaügyi-miniszter, hogy a Szent Mungó szinte könyörgött neki, hogy végezzen gyorsan a tanulmányaival, és vállaljon náluk munkát.

Végül hosszas gondolkodás után beleegyezett; szóval így volt lehetséges az, hogy egy évvel a háború után, az alig tizenkilenc éves Hermione gyakornok gyógyítóként dolgozhatott a varázskórházban.

Éppen a sürgősségi rotációját végezte, és minden percét őszintén élvezte. Szeretett segíteni másoknak, és boldogsággal töltötte el az, ha a betegek elégedetten távoztak a kórházból, ahogy az is, ha újdonságokat láthatott, amikből tanulhatott.

Amikor Lucius leért a földszintre, ahol a sürgősségi betegosztály volt, egyre frusztráltabbá vált.  Nem volt elég, hogy ilyen problémája volt, a váróterem csordultig volt, ráadásul az egyik betegnek gyaníthatóan bájitalbalesete lehetett, mivel bűzlött a sárkánytrágyától.

Lucius felhorkantott a betegek láttán, és odalépett a betegfelvételt intéző nővérhez.

– Üdvözölöm a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya– és Ragálykúráló Ispotályban. Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte egy kedves, középkorú, szemüveges boszorkány.

 

– Egy férfi dologban – vette suttogóra Lucius.

– Elől vagy hátul? – kérdezte fennhangon a boszorkány, mire Lucius a kezeibe temette az arcát szégyenében.

– Szóval elől – firkantotta fel a nő, a reakciót látva, egy kórlapra.

– Kérem, diszkrétebben – szorította össze feszülten az ajkait Lucius.

– Ezen nincs mit szégyellni, Mr... – kezdte a nő.

– Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy – mutatkozott be kelletlenül a férfi.

–  El sem tudná képzelni, mennyi betegünk került be hasonló panaszokkal az elmúlt évben, Mr. Malfoy. A háború mindenkit megviselt, de ne aggódjon biztos vagyok benne, hogy a gyógyítóink megtalálják majd a probléma forrását – mondta nő, és közben tovább irkált a papírokra.

Lucius csak hitetlenkedve felhorkantott.

A nő még felirt pár dolgot, majd egy másik pergamenre ráfirkantott egy sorszámot és egy gyógyító nevét.

– A hármas vizsgálóba fogja hamarosan szólítani Granger gyógyító, addig kérem, foglaljon helyet.

Lucius elkerekedett szemekkel vette el a nővértől a pergamencédulát, és robotszerűen visszasétált a váróterembe.

Már csak ez hiányzott neki, hogy Hermione Granger kárörvendjen rajta miközben ő meztelen és kiszolgáltatott.

A tudat, hogy a fiatal, griffendéles boszorkány készült megvizsgálni nem nyugtatta meg a szőke arisztokratát.

***

–  Nagyon szívesen, Mr. Jones, és ne feledje, hogy naponta kétszer kell bekenni a sérülést, különben nem fog elmúlni a bőrpír – magyarázta Hermione, majd kezet fogott az idősebb férfival.

– Még egyszer köszönöm, Miss Granger – hálálkodott a férfi, majd elment.

Hermione kilépett a vizsgálóból, majd elindult a váróterem felé.

– Jöhet a 189-es beteg – szólt hangosabban, mire Lucius kelletlenül felállt.

Hermione meglepetten nézett a látszólag makk egészséges férfire.

– Üdv, Mr. Malfoy – köszöntötte a férfit, és felfelé kellett néznie, hiszen Lucius jóval magasabb volt nála.

– Miss Granger – biccentett Lucius, majd miután Hermione visszaindult a vizsgálóba, követte.

A fiatal boszorkány betette maguk mögött az ajtót, és leült az íróasztalához.

Lucius viszont csak percekig álldogált.

– Kérem, Mr. Malfoy foglaljon helyet, – mutatott az asztal másik oldalán elhelyezett egyszerű tölgyfaszékekre. – és mesélje el, mi a panasz.

Lucius végül leült, és lehúzta sárkánybőr kesztyűjét, majd a nő asztalára helyezte.

– Ez egy elég kellemetlen téma – vette suttogóra Lucius.

Hermione átfutotta a kórlapot, amit a nővér készített, majd elmosolyodott.

– Most kinevet? – mordult fel Lucius, amint meglátta a fiatal nő mosolyát.

– Nem, nem nevetek, csak most már értem, hogy miért érzi kellemetlennek – mondta kedvesen Hermione, és próbálta eltűntetni a legkisebb mosoly nyomát is az arcáról. Lucius nem mondott semmit, csak horkantott.

– Mikor kezdődtek a tünetek? – kérdezte pár pillanat múlva a nő.

Lucius egy másodpercre behunyta a szemét, hogy végiggondolja.

– Azt hiszem, talán azután, hogy Narcissa megkapta a dementorcsókot, de valójában fogalmam sincs, mivel a házasságunk utolsó évében nem történt köztünk aktus, és csak a halála után kezdtem társkeresésbe – hadarta a férfi.

Nem szeretett ilyen intim dolgokról beszélni, főleg nem olyasvalakivel, akit ismert és nem igazán kedvelt.

Hermione felirt pár dolgot a kórlapra, majd bólintott.

– Reggeli merevedés? – kérdezte, de nem nézett fel a férfira.

– Nem, sajnos az sincsen egy jó ideje – ismerte be feszélyezve Lucius.

– A háború okozta stressz csökkent? – tette fel az újabb kérdést a nő.

– Igen, amióta Narcissát elítélték, azóta Dracoval kiegyensúlyozott lett az életünk.

– Értem. Tud esetleg bármi hasonlóról, ami öröklődhetett a családjában?

– Nem, a Malfoy férfiak a potenciájukról voltak híresek – mondta fájdalmas hangon, mivel úgy tűnt, hogy ő az első kivétel.

– Kérem, ne keseredjen el, Mr. Malfoy. Tudja a háború óta legalább száz ilyen esetünk volt, és nem fogja elhinni, de nagy részük fiatal, a korai húszas éveiben járó férfi volt – mondta Hermione, mire Lucius összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá.

– Lehet, nem érzi a stressz hatását, de az néha alattomosan, belülről emészti fel az embereket. Nekem rémálmok formájában jött elő, önnek lehet, hogy így reagál rá a teste – próbálta vigasztalni a férfit, de nem sok sikerrel járt.

– Mit csináltak azokkal, akiknek ilyen problémájuk volt? – kérdezte reményvesztve Lucius.

– Nos, van aki a megfelelő szakemberrel történő beszélgetés után megtalálta a probléma lelki forrását, és ma már boldog apuka, de akad olyan is, aki bájitalos kúra után gyógyult meg. Illetve... – Hermione megállt, mivel az egyetlen akinél ez a probléma állt fent, az az egyik halálfaló volt, de mivel őt Azkabanba zárták, majd ott kivégezték, így a leleteit és az értékeléseit minisztériumilag titkosítottak. – Volt egy valaki, akit megátkozott a felesége, és miután a nő meghalt... nos a férfinak potencia problémái lettek – mondta Hermione, és sóhajtott.

Tudta, hogy bármelyik halálfaló feleség játszi könnyedséggel megoszthatta ezt a sötét és betegesen csavart mágiát Narcissával, de mivel kötötte a gyógyítói esküje, így amíg nem bizonyosodott meg róla teljesen, nem mondhatott többet a szőke férfinak. Ráadásul tudomása szerint Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy még emberséges kapcsolatban éltek, így kicsi volt rá az esély, hogy ez állt a háttérben.

– Átok? – nézett kikerekedett szemekkel. Bármit kinézett Narcissából, de ez még tőle is –szószerint– övön aluli döfés lett volna.

– Ne vonjunk le elhamarkodott következtetéseket. Kérem, fáradjon át a vetkőzőbe, hogy utána meg tudjam vizsgálni. Egyelőre csak az alsó ruházatot vegye le – mondta Hermione kedvesen. Tudta, hogy az ex-halálfalónak kellemetlen volt előtte meztelenkednie, de másképp nem tudott rajta segíteni.

Végül Lucius bólintott, és besétált a vetkőző szobába.

Amíg levette drága kasmír nadrágját, Hermione előkészítette a vizsgálóasztalt. Tett rá új, steril lepedőt, és magához vette a varázspálcáját is.

Lucius feszengve tért vissza pár perccel később a vizsgálóba, kezeit pedig öle előtt tartotta.

Hermione bátorítóan rámosolygott, majd állával biccentett, hogy a férfi üljön fel a vizsgálóasztalra.

– Kérem, nyugodjon meg. Naponta több férfit és nőt látok meztelenül, szóval, Mr. Malfoy előttem aztán tényleg igazán felesleges szégyellnie magát. Ez a munkám, hogy segítsek.

Lucius bólintott, majd elvette a kezét férfiassága elől. A fiatal boszorkány sterilizáló hatású gyógykenőcsöt kent a kezére, mielőtt közelebb lépett volna hozzá, és óvatosan megérintette volna a férfi ernyedt hímtagját.

Egy bő percig vizsgálta, majd ráküldött egy szövettani varázslatot. A férfi szövetei nem voltak sérültek, sőt korához képest tökéletes állapotban voltak.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Kérem, kicsit nyissa szét a lábait, hogy a herezacskókat is meg tudjam vizsgálni. Remélhetőleg prosztatavizsgálatra nem lesz szükség, de még nem biztos – mondta Hermione, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolgáról lett volna szó. Ez meglehetősen megijesztette Luciust, de azért szétnyitotta kicsit jobban a combjait. Ezután a fiatal nő gyengéden megérintette a herezacskóit.

Mind a súlyuk, mind a textúrájuk rendben találta, mi több, a bűbáj után, amit ráolvasott, arra is fényderült, hogy Lucius ondótermelésével sem volt semmi probléma.

Egészségesebb volt odalent, mint sok nála évtizedekkel fiatalabb fiú.

– Ezt nem értem – dünnyögte a boszorkány.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte idegesen Lucius, hiszen mégis csak róla volt szó.

– Azt nem értem, hogy a hímtagja makulátlan állapotban van, mind szövettanilag, mind esztétikailag, a herezacskók súlya és textúrája is normális, főleg a korához képest, a varázslat szerint pedig a spermium számmal és az átlagos ondótermelődéssel sincs gond.  Két lehetőségünk maradt – mondta Hermione, és erősen gondolkodott.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Malfoy, és nem értette, hogy mégis akkor hogy lehet merevedési problémája, ha a fiatal gyógyító szerint tökéletes állapotban van legféltettebb pontja.

– Lehet, hogy mégis csak prosztata probléma áll a háttérben, vagy esetleg a cruciátus utóhatása. Tudom, hogy érzékeny témát feszegetek, de muszáj megkérdeznem. Az elmúlt két évben hányszor és milyen intenzitással érte ez a megbocsájthatatlan rontás? – kérdezte Hermione összeráncolt homlokkal.

Lucius sóhajtott, mivel a boszorkány tényleg feltépett pár sebet, de legbelül tudta, hogy muszáj válaszolnia, ha szeretne újra nemi életet élni.

– Nem olyan gyakran, mint az első háború alatt, és mint tudja, akkor később képes voltam megnemzeni Dracot – mondta, és vett egy mély levegőt. – Talán három éve többször és erősebben, de az elmúlt két évben kevesebbszer és jóval gyengébben, mint régen – mondta a varázsló, és kirázta a hideg, ahogy eszébe jutottak a kínzások.

Hermione sóhajtott amikor látta, hogy mennyire felzaklatta a férfit.

– Sajnálom, hogy felzaklattam, de muszáj volt megkérdeznem. Az ilyen fokú kínzás talán nem okozott maradandó problémákat, mivel akkor nagy eséllyel a spermiumok száma is szépszerével lecsökkent volna – mondta Hermione.

– Muszáj elvégezni a prosztatavizsgálatot? – kérdezte a férfi, és rosszértelemben ismét kirázta a hideg.

– Szeretek alapos munkát végezni, szóval el kellene végeznem a vizsgálatot, de megígérem, hogy óvatos leszek – mondta kedvesen mosolyogva a nő.

Lucius bólintott, majd elhelyezkedett az asztalon úgy, hogy a boszorkány hozzáférjen hátsó feléhez.

Hermione elsuttogott egy tisztító bűbájt, hogy a férfi végbele üres legyen, ezzel is csökkentve az esetleges feszítő és fájdalmas érzést.

Magához vett egy üveg síkosítót, majd miután eloszlatott egy keveset az ujjain, behatolt a férfiba. Lucius összeszorította a fogait, ahogy a nő perceken át próbálta kitapogatni a prosztatáját.

– Mély levegő, Mr. Malfoy, próbáljon meg ellazulni – mondta nyugtató hangon Hermione, de ez nem igazán segített Luciusnak.

– Próbálok – szűrte a fogai között a férfi, de a teste ettől függetlenül görcsben volt.

Amikor aztán Hermione rátalált, kikerekedtek a szemei, mivel az is tökéletes állapotú volt, legalábbis érzet alapján. Lucius a gyengéd érintés hatására végül ellazult. Ha nem lett volna ennyire kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, akkor talán még élvezte is volna a nő ügyködését.

Végül lassan kihúzta az ujjait Luciusból, ráküldött a kezére egy tisztító bűbájt, majd ráolvasott a férfira is egy varázslatot.

– Ezt nem értem – vonta fel a szemöldökét, majd összeráncolt homlokkal próbált rájönni az összefüggésekre.

– Mi van azzal az átokkal, amit említett? – kérdezte Lucius, majd újra felült, és összezárta a lábait.

– Én is ettől félek – mondta a nő, mire Lucius riadtan összenézett vele.

– Milyen rontás, és ki volt az, akit ért? – kérdezte zavartan a férfi, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Mr. Malfoy. A minisztérium titkosította az összes adatot azokról a halálfalókról, akiket kivégeztek vagy elesetek a csatában, és csak módosított hozzáférést nyújt azon személyek adataihoz, akiket bebörtönöztek. Ez a személy, akit ez a sajnálatos átok ért, azok közé tartozik, akiket kivégeztek, így a vele kapcsolatos adatokat sajnos csak a minisztérium engedélyével közölhetem önnel.  A probléma az, hogy ez a birtokomban lévő információkra is vonatkozik, bővebb részleteket pedig csak az engedéllyel tudok lekérni a kórházi archívumból – mondta a nő, és elhúzta a száját.

Nem tetszett neki ez a rendszer, de nem szeghette meg.

– Mennyi időbe telik igényelni ezt az engedélyt? – kérdezte feszélyezve a varázsló.

Nem csak azért volt feszélyezett, mert meztelenül ült egy nála húsz évvel fiatalabb, vonzó nő előtt, hanem azért, mert a teste nem reagált erre a bájos és csinos nőre. Se kecses alakja, se a korábbi érintései nem hozták lázba, és ez még jobban megijesztette, mint a korábbi nőkkel való kudarca.

Hermione észrevette, hogy Malfoy zavarodottabbá vált, mint korábban, de nem tette szóvá.

– Szerencsém van, mert Kingsley Shacklebolt közeli jó barátom, így talán egy bő hét alatt el tudom intézni az engedélyt. Az igényléssel meg mindennel együtt – mondta Hermione.

– Én is ismerem őt, de nekem még nem bocsájtott meg teljesen – mondta keserűen a férfi.

Hermione bólintott, majd hirtelen, meggondolatlanul kibuggyant belőle egy gondolatmenet.

– A megbocsájtás relatív. Tegyük fel, hogy én megbocsájtottam önnek azt, amit tett a háború alatt. Azt, hogy ott állt és végignézte ahogy szenvedek, amikor Bellatrix... Le...Lestrange megkínzott. Mivel erre nem tudom a válaszokat, így nem tudom, hogy megbocsájtanék-e. Vajon azért állt ott mozdulatlanul, hogy később az eszelős sógornője ne ölje meg, vagy azért mert élvezte, hogy szenvedek? Erre csak ön tudja a választ. Lehet, hogy Kingsley sem tud mindent, és ezért nem tudott még megbocsájtani önnek, Mr. Malfoy – hadarta Hermione, aztán észbekapott, és lesütötte a szemét.

Lucius ledöbbenve figyelte a fiatal boszorkányt, és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne válaszoljon neki.

– Nehezemre esett, hogy ne lépjek közbe, de nem tehettem, különben kockára tettem volna Draco és a saját életem – sóhajtott fel. – Rengeteg minden volt, amivel meg kellett küzdenem az évek során, de ez egy másik téma. Talán egyszer elmesélem, de kétlem, hogy érdekli – mondta a férfi.

– Nos ezek alapján, természetesen megbocsájtok – mosolyodott el Hermione, és belenézett a férfi fájdalmat tükröző, ezüstös szürke szemeibe. – Elhiszem, hogy nehéz volt. Főleg, hogy mindenki azt gondolta önről, hogy gonosz és kegyetlen, és csak Őt szolgálja. Elhiheti hatalmas meglepetés volt, amikor nyilvánosságra került az igazság a családjáról – mondta kedvesen a nő.

– Köszönöm – húzta mosolyra a száját Lucius is.

– Nos hát akkor egy hét múlva várom vissza, és ígérem, hogy addigra mindent kiderítek erről a rontásról. Ha ezt használta önön a felesége, minden tőlünk telhetőt meg fogunk tenni, hogy a végére járjunk – váltott vissza formálisabbra Hermione, amikor már túlságosan kínos volt állnia a férfi tekintetét.

– Köszönöm, Miss Granger – bólintott Lucius, és ezúttal őszinte hála terült el az arcán.

Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire félt a vizsgálattól, meglehetősen jó véget ért.

– Szívesen, most már felöltözhet – mondta a nő, majd kiment, hogy szólítsa a következő beteget, míg Lucius elkészült.

***

Hermione még aznap este baglyozott Kingsleynek, és meglepetésére néhány órán belül választ is kapott.

_Hermione!_

_Ilyen helyzetben, ha ekkora a gyanú rá, hogy fekete mágia érte az egyik beteget, természetesen megadhatom az engedélyt, hogy lekérhesd az adatokat az archívumból, és hogy közöld az esetlegesen tulajdonodban lévő információkat. Nekem fogalmam sincs arról, hogy melyik halálfalót érte korábban ez bizonyos rontás, mivel az archívumhoz én is csak különleges helyzetekben nyúlhatok hozzá._

_A bizalmam benned erős, így megbánás nélkül megadom az engedélyt. Kérlek, látogass meg az irodámban két nap múlva, addigra elintézek mindent, hogy hozzáférést kaphass a kórházi archívum azon részéhez, ahol az ex-halálfalók aktáit őrizzük._

_Ölel jó barátod: Kingsley._

Hermione elmosolyodott a gyors és baráti válaszon, mielőtt elment volna zuhanyozni.

Lucius ellenben fel s alá sétálgatott a dolgozószobájában, miközben az egyik kezében kávét, a másikban szivart tartott. Nem csak az idegesítette, hogy nem működött úgy a teste, ahogy kellett volna, hanem az, hogy nagy esély volt rá, hogy Narcissa csinált vele valamit, de ez sem volt a fő indoka arra, hogy miért nem bírt megnyugodni és pihenni.

Zavarta a tény, hogy megnézte magának Grangert, hogy akár csak megfordult a fejében a gondolat szikrája, hogy milyen lenne vele; de pontosan tudta, hogy ha képes lett volna rá, akkor a férfiassága igen csak virgonc lett volna a fiatal nő vizsgálata közben.

A lány felnőtt, és meglehetősen szép lett. A haja kezelve volt, a dereka karcsúbbá vált és a mellei meg a csípője kikerekedett. A modora pedig kedves volt, mégis tisztelettudó és – Lucius meglátása szerint –  arisztokratikus.

Ha nem tudta volna, hogy a nő mugli születésű, könnyűszerrel elhitte volna, hogy aranyvérű. A gesztusai, a sugárzó bája és a szakértelme alapján.


	2. Chapter 2

**Második Fejezet**

Hermione pár napon belül megkapta a minisztérium engedélyét, és azonnal cselekedett.

Az archívum a kórház alaksorában helyezkedett el, és híres volt arról, hogy hideg, nedves és barátságtalan. Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és lassan leindult a recsegő, rusztikus falépcsőn. Közben azt mondogatta magában, hogy minél hamarabb megkeresi az adatokat, annál hamarabb visszamehet a barátságos vizsgálószobájába.

A halálfalók titkosított adatai egy tömör tölgyfa ajtó mögött kaptak helyet, amit csak a megfelelő bűbájok elvégzése után lehetett kinyitni. Hermione elővette az engedélyt tartalmazó pergament, majd véghez vitte a varázslatokat, és óvatosan belépett az apró kis terembe.

Tudta, hogy mit keresett, pontosan tudta, hogy kinek az adataira volt kíváncsi. Éppen ezért örült, hogy Kingsley ilyen hamar meg adta neki az engedélyt, mivel nyomasztotta, hogy nem árulhatta el Malfoynak az igazságot akkor, amikor először járt nála, hiszen pontosan tudta akkor is, hogy kit ért az a bizonyos átok.

– Lestrange... Lestrange – húzta végig az ujját a jelentések gerincén.

– Bellatrix, Rabastan... Rodolphus... meg vagy – dünnyögte, majd kihúzta a poros polcról Rodolphus Lestrange mappáját.

 _– Lestrange, Rodolphus, született: 1947. 03.17. Elhalálozott: 1999. 07. 12._ – Ez utóbbi később lett odafirkantva az adatlapra vörös színű tintával, a halálfaló kivégzések második turnusa után.

– _Halál oka: Halálfaló kivégzés. Csatolt okmányok: Születési anyakönyvi kivonat, kortörténet, halotti anyakönyvi kivonat. –_ Hermione végignyálazta a pergamenlapokat, majd amint megtalálta a kortörténetet, végigfutotta addig, amíg rá nem lelt arra amiért jött.

_– Impotencia jelei, az ivarszervek a beteg korához képes normális, egészséges állapotúnak mondhatók, a bal herén enyhe duzzanat látható. Beteg bevallása szerint fekete mágia érte, néhai felesége által. (Lestrange, Bellatrix, született Black, 333-676H iktatási szám alatt található halálfaló akta.) Az átok elhárítási osztály meglátása szerint Mrs. Lestrange a házasságmágia azon fekete ágát használta, ami csak a rontást kiszóró házastárs elhalálozás esetén lép életbe. (A házasságra vonatkozó fekete mágiái feljegyzések a 698-C17 iktatási szám alatt érhetőek el, a Mr. Lestrange-re vonatkozó fekete mágiai feljegyzés, pedig azon irat 12. oldalán olvasható.)_

Hermione félretette egy pillanatra Rodolphus aktáját, és kikapta Bellatrixé. Már a gondolattól kirázta a hideg, de szeretett alapos munkát végezni.

_– Lestrange, Bellatrix, született: Bellatrix Black, 1951 07. 12. Elhalálozott: 1998. 05. 02. Halál oka: Elesett a csatában. Csatolt okmányok: Születési anyakönyvi kivonat, kortörténet, halotti anyakönyvi kivonat._

– Tényleg a csatában halt meg, hogy én hogy lehetek ennyire ostoba? Hiszen ott voltam, és láttam a saját szemeimmel – dünnyögte Hermione, majd összecsapta Bella mappáját, és az így kirepülő portól hatalmasat tüsszentett mielőtt visszatette volna a polcra az iratokat.

Átsétál a másik polchoz, ahol a fekete mágiával kapcsolatos iratokat őrizték, és megkereste a Rodolphus feljegyzései között említett házasságmágiára vonatkozó írásokat.

– _Az örök kötelék_  – állt a megnevezés a pergamen tetején. _– Fekete házasságmágia, ismert használói: Black, Ursula, született: Flint (333- 543H iktatási szám), Black, Druella, született: Rosier (333-669H iktatási szám), _Black,_ Violetta, született Bulstrode  (333-665H iktatási szám), Lestrange, Bellatrix, született Black, (333-676H iktatási szám). Kifejlesztője: Ismeretlen, gyaníthatóan X Black. A mágia összeköti az aranyvérű feleséget, aranyvérű férjével a síron túlról is, ha a férfi nem tartja be az egy év gyászt. A mágia ismert hatásai: Tartós impotencia, alvászavar, tartós paranoia. Mágia hatástalanítása: Nem ismert. Mellékhatások kezelése: Nem ismert._

Hermione csalódottan tette vissza a mappát a polcra. Nem lett okosabb azon kívül, hogy mégis megtudott rengeteg mindent.

– Átkozott Black család – morogta miközben visszaindult a kórház szintjére.

*******

Lucius izgatott idegességgel ment vissza egy hét múlva a Szent Mungóba, hogy beszéljen Grangerrel az átokról. Remélte, hogy a nő kiderítette, hogy pontosan miről is volt szó, de paranoid gondolatai miatt kételkedett benne, és emiatt jóval feszélyezettebb volt, mint legutóbb; pedig ekkor nyíltan tudta, hogy még vizsgálatra sem fog sor kerülni.

Amikor odaért a sürgősségi betegosztályra, bekopogott Granger vizsgálójába, majd lassan benyitott.

– Mr. Malfoy, milyen pontosan érkezett – mondta derűsen a nő, majd biccentett, hogy Lucius foglaljon helyet az egyik széken.

Lucius előkelően odasétált, majd leült és meredten nézett a fiatal nőre.

– Tudom, mire gondol, és igen, megkaptam az engedélyt. Utána néztem, de nem lettem sajnos sokkal okosabb. – Itt Luciusnak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, és látványosan kikerekedetek a szemei.

 – Azt elárulhatom, hogy az egyik ilyen áldozat Rodolphus Lestrange volt, így nyilvánvaló, hogy Bellatrix... – Ezúttal Hermione arcán terült el az undor. – ... Bellatrix Le...Lestrange átkozta meg, ebből következtetve pedig mind a ketten tudjuk, hogy Narcissa könnyedén hozzájuthatott ehhez a rontáshoz. A feljegyzésekben az átok ismert használói között csak a Black család sarjai és a beházasodott aranyvérű nők neve szerepelt – mondta Hermione, majd suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire megjelent előtte és Lucius előtt is egy pohár víz.

Hermione jólesően belekortyolt a frissítőbe, és ezt látva a varázsló is követte a példáját.

– Szóval akkor most mi lesz? – kérdezte Lucius, miközben visszatette a nő asztalára a vizes poharat.

– Nem fogom annyiban hagyni. Elmegyek a Grimmauld térre, a padláson vannak könyvek, amiket még Sirius szelektált ki későbbi kidobásra, de soha nem szabadult tőlük meg a Rend vagy Harry. Azokban talán találok választ – mondta elgondolkodva a nő.

– A Black család kezdte ezt az átkot, így a következő logikus lépés ez. Ha gondolja, elhozom a könyveket és naplókat, és valamelyik délután, ha persze volna hozzá kedve, segíthetne átnézni őket. Több szem többet lát, és talán hamarabb találunk erre az egészre gyógyírt – mondta mosolyogva a nő.

Lucius, ha nem lett volna épp paranoiás, azt gondolta volna, hogy Granger randevúra hívta, de mivel az átok teljesen az idegösszeomlás szélére sodorta, így nem gondolt bele ebbe a meghívásba semmit.

– Rendben, az remek lenne. Esetleg átjöhetne ebédre, és megkérhetnénk Dracot és Astoriát, hogy ők is segítsenek – ajánlotta fel Lucius.

Hermione az ajkába harapott, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nagyon kedves öntől, de a kúria még mindig rémes emlékeket hoz fel bennem. Sajnálom, nem akarom megsérteni az otthonát, csak félek, hogy ismét előhozná az a hely a rémálmaimat. Esetleg mehetnénk hozzám, ha önnek is megfelel. Draco kétlem, hogy szeretne velem együtt dolgozni, a felesége pedig még annyira sem. Sajnos még nem volt alkalmunk rendezni a kapcsolatunkat, és úgy hiszem, ő még mindig gyűlöl az iskolás éveink miatt – mondta a nő, és elhúzta az ajkát.

– Megértem, ha önnek ez kellemetlen lenne. Ne haragudjon a tiszteletlenségem miatt, nem gondolkodtam. Hát hogyne volna ez önnek kellemetlen, hiszen az... még elég friss. Esetleg mehetünk a londoni apartmanomba ami az Abszol úton van, az talán kényelmesebb lenne – mondta Lucius, majd mikor a nő rábólintott hozzáfűzte: – Ami pedig Dracot illeti, meglepődne, hogy a fiam mennyit változott azóta, amióta az anyja nem gyakorol rá hatást. Egy teljesen új emberré vált, szerintem szívesen segítene, akármilyen kényes is számomra ez a téma, főleg a fiam előtt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meglepné önt, Miss Granger – mondta a varázsló.

– Rendben, ha ön biztos abban, hogy Draco nem viselkedne velem úgy, mint régen, felőlem ő is segíthet. Mint mondtam, több szem, többet lát – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Igen – bólintott Lucius, és ő is mosolygott.

– Nos, akkor a napokban elkérem Harrytől a Black család szennyét, és amint megszereztem, küldök önnek egy baglyot. Köszönöm, hogy befáradt, és sajnálom hogy egyelőre nem jutottunk előbbre – mondta a nő, majd felállt és kezet nyújtott Luciusnak.

A férfi megrázta, és a nő szemébe nézett.

– Nem az ön hibája, Miss Granger. Ön mindent megtesz az ügyemben, és én ezért tényleg hálás vagyok, főleg tekintettel a múltunkra. Köszönöm – mondta a férfi, és gyengéden megszorította Hermione kezét, mielőtt elment volna.

***

Amikor Lucius hazahoppanált, belépett a nappaliba, és azonnal megkérdezte az éppen ott takarító házimanót, hogy otthon tartózkodik-e Draco vagy Astoria.

A kis lény bólintott, és kirázta a hideg. Csillogó, leveses tányér nagyságú, kék szemeiben Lucius rögtön látta, hogy az még mindig félt tőle.

– Nem kell félned, Darbie – mondta társalgó hangnemben. – Már eltelt egy év, és ti még mindig rettegtek – jegyezte meg szokásos hűvös hangnemében, de már koránt sem volt annyira hűvös, mint régen.

– Darbie sajnálja, uram. A hosszú évek alatt, bennünk manókban Madam Malfoy viselkedése mély nyomot hagyott, uram. Főleg szegény Darbie-ban, uram, mivel Darbie volt Madam Malfoy személyes manója – mondta remegő hangon, és amikor észbekapott, hogy rosszat mondott néhai úrnőjére, felkapta a dohányzóasztalról az egyik könyvnehezéket.

Lucius megforgatta a szemeit, majd elővette a pálcáját, és kilebegtette a manó kezéből a súlyos tárgyat, mielőtt az elkezdhette volna fejbe verni vele magát.

– Már megmondtam, hogy nincs büntetés. Ha nem vagyok elégedett, több munkát kaptok, de nincs testi fenyítés, nincs kéz kivasalás és hasonlók! Most menj, és készítsd elő a keleti étkezőt az ebédhez – mondta a férfi fejcsóválva.

– Darbie sajnálja, uram, Darbie megy és megcsinálja urasága kérését – hebegte a kis lény, majd eltűnt egy csettintéssel.

Lucius egy másodpercig bámulta a manó hűlt helyét, majd vállat vont, és megindult a könyvtár szoba felé, ahol Draco volt.

Draco mélyen bele volt merülve egy mágiatörténet könyvbe, amely az 1400-as évekbeli boszorkány és varázsló égetésekről szólt. A minisztériumnak készített kutatást, és a nyakán volt a határidő. Olyan szinten elmélyedt a munkában, hogy észre sem vette, hogy mikor lépett be a helyiségbe az apja, és hogy mikor ült le a vele szemközti méregzöld bőrfotelbe.

– Draco! – szólította meg Lucius, mikor a szőke mardekáros még percek múltán sem eszmélt rá, hogy nincsen egyedül.

Draco lefordította fejjel lefelé a könyvet az ölében, majd lassan felpillantott apjára.

– Apám! – biccentett, majd érdeklődve pillantott az idősebb férfire.

– Beszélnünk kell valamiről, és nem kellemes téma. Esetleg most ráérsz? Vagy inkább ebéd után zavarjalak a személyes problémáimmal? – érdeklődte Lucius, mire Draco megrázta a fejét.

– Hallgatlak, apám. Elég komolynak tűnik a dolog, minden rendben van? – kérdezte Draco, és felvonta tejfel szőke szemöldökeit.

Lucius sóhajtott, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan kezdjen bele ebbe az egészbe, de végül úgy döntött, hogy a legjobb az lesz, ha az elején kezdi. Az mondogatta magában, hogy minél hamarabb beavatja Dracot, annál hamarabb megnyugodhat majd; szóval belekezdett, és elmesélt mindent, ami az elmúlt időszakban történt vele.

Arra számított, hogy a fia felnevet majd a probléma hallatán, de ezzel szemben tágra nyílt szemekkel és összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá.

– Szóval ez az Ő műve? – kérdezte dühösen Draco, és még mindig képtelen volt kiejteni a száján az „anya” szót, de még a Narcissa név sem ment neki esetek többségében. Egyszerűen csak szerette volna elfelejteni azt, amit az a nő tett vele és a családjával, de úgy tűnt, hogy ez még váratott magára.

– Igen, megátkozott, hogy ne találhassak boldogságra, ha ő meghal – bólintott Lucius.

– Az a... – Nem talált rá jó jelzőt, de a felburjánzó érzelmei mindent elárultak. A legkevésbé sem volt boldog, és mélységesen sajnálta az apját.

– Szerintem én kellő mennyiségű jelzővel illettem magamban, miközben hazahoppanáltam – mondta keserédes mosollyal az idősebbik Malfoy. –  Neked különben sem szabadna a szádra venned őt, akármilyen rossz ember is volt, mégis csak a világra hozott, Draco – figyelmeztette, mire a fiatal férfi bólintott.

– Tudom, apám, csak egyszerűen nem tudok rá szépen gondolni, sajnálom – mondta Draco, Lucius pedig megértően bólintott.

– Ezt meg tudom érteni.

– Komolyan Granger a gyógyítód? – mosolyodott el kisvártatva, önelégülten Draco.

Akármennyire sajnálta az apját, ezt az arcába tornyosuló lehetőséget nem hagyhatta ki.

– Akármilyen hihetetlen, nagyon segítő kész, és hálás vagyok azért, amit már eddig tett értem – mondta a férfi, és ő is elmosolyodott, de ő nem szórakozásból.

– Egy dolog biztos, Granger elég okos, éppen ezért voltam rá irigy világéletemben. Ha ő nem tud neked segíteni, más sem fog. Az a boszorka kitartó és imádja a könyveket – mondta Draco elgondolkodva.

– Azt mondta szerez pár könyvet és feljegyzést a régi Black házból, esetleg segítenél nekünk átnézni őket? – kérdezte meg Lucius elkomolyodva.

– Elképzelni nem tudom, milyen rossz lehet, ha nem működnek a dolgok odalent. Persze, hogy segítek, apám, csak nem tudom, hogy Granger mit szólna hozzá. Te is tudod, hogy nem volt túl fényes a közös iskolai pályafutásunk – húzta el a száját Draco.

– Ő is ettől tartott, de megmondtam neki, hogy megváltoztál, és azt mondta, hogy az ügy érdekében együtt dolgozna veled. Szerintem hajlandó lenne tisztázni a múltatokat is – vetette fel Lucius, és közben elővett a szalonkabátja zsebéből egy szivart.

Megemelte Draco felé, hogy ő is kér-e, de a fiatalabb mardekáros megrázta a fejét.

– Ebben az esetben, – megállt egy drámai szünetre. – azt hiszem, hogy semmi akadálya annak, hogy segítsek a kutatómunkában. Ha gondoljátok, szólhatok Storie-nak is, te is tudod, hogy mennyire szeret kutakodni – mondta Draco, és elmosolyodott.

– Astoria – már ne is haragudj fiam – jóval inkább szeret kutakodni az öltözködést és a szépségápolást érintő platformokon, mint a tudomány területein – jegyezte meg Lucius, és beleszívott a szivarjába, amit időközben meggyújtott a pálcájával.

– Nem szeretnéd, ha beavatnám, igaz? – látott át a szitán Draco.

– Nem, nem erről van szó, tudod, hogy bízom az ítélőképességedben, és soha nem várnám el, hogy elhallhass bármit a feleséged elől, amiről szerinted tudnia kellene. Igazából Miss Granger fél, hogy Astoria nem fog vele civilizáltan viselkedni, hiszen nem igazán ismeri őt, és azt veszem észre, hogy van egy enyhe félelme a mardekárosokkal szemben, ami nem csoda, hiszen mindketten tudjuk, hogy hogyan viselkedett egymással a Mardekár és a Griffendél ház éveken keresztül  – magyarázta Lucius, és maga sem értette, hogy miért helyezte Hermione érdekeit a sajátjai elé.

– Bízz bennem apám, Storie úrinő, képes viselkedni, és nem csak az öltözködés érdekli. Szereti a művészeteket és kutatni is. Lehet, nem szokott mindennap a könyvtárban lógni, mint Granger, de ettől függetlenül még hasznát vehetjük  – mondta Draco, és Lucius felfedezett egy enyhe sértődött élt a hangjában.

– Rendben, a feleséged is jöhet – egyezett végül bele.

– Itt fogjuk átnézni amit Granger szerez? – kérdezte Draco, mire az apja megrázta a fejét, majd röviden emlékeztette a fiát arra, amit Bellatrix művelt Hermionéval a kúrián.

– Ezt majdnem elfelejtettem, sajnálom – mondta Draco, és kirázta a hideg.

Sosem szívlelte Grangert, de azt végignézni, még neki is túlzás volt; így teljes mértékben meg tudta érteni, hogy a fiatal boszorkány nem óhajtotta betenni a lábát a kúriára soha többé. Ha nem lett volna mellette Lucius és Astoria, ő sem maradt volna meg az ódon házban.

– A londoni lakásba megyünk. Majd mindjárt jelzek az ottani manóknak, hogy felkészülten várjanak minket. Azt tervezem, hogy közösen megebédelünk, és utána neki látunk a munkának – magyarázta Lucius, hogy hogyan tervezi.

–  Rendben, én pedig amint befejeztem a kutatásomat a minisztériumnak, szólok Storie-nak, hogy a hétvégére ne csináljon programot a barátnőivel – mondta Draco, miután rábólintott apja tervére.

– Tedd azt, fiam – mondta Lucius, majd magára hagyta Dracot, hogy nyugodtan dolgozzon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.  
> Ha tetszett a fejezet, kérlek dobjatok egy szivecskét, és írjatok kommentet.  
> Jó olvasást!  
> Xx: Mary

**Harmadik Fejezet**

Hermione munka után egyből hoppanált a Grimmauld térre. Ahogy belépett a házba azonnal megcsapta a Fidelius bűbáj szele. Gyorsan semlegesítette, majd elindult a társalgó felé.

– Harry? – kérdezett be a helyiségbe, mire bozontos, fekete hajú barátja kilepett az ajtón.

– Hermione, szia! Hát te? – lepődött meg a fiatal férfi, majd odalépett és megölelte barátnőjét.

– Emlékszel arra, amikor ötödik előtti nyári Siriusszal kiszelektáltok a régi Black könyveket és feljegyzéseket? – kérdezte érdeklődve a lány, miután Harry elengedte és beinvitálta a társalgóba.

Leültek a kanapéra mielőtt Harry válaszolt volna a kérdésre.

– Persze, hogy emlékszem. Még megvannak valahol a padláson. Miért kérdezed?

– Csak azért, mert szükségem lenne rájuk egy kutatásomhoz. Esetleg elvihetném őket? – kérdezte érdeklődve a  fiatal nő.

– Persze, az összes fenn van a padláson. Egyetlen fekete mágiával kapcsolatos könyv vagy napló vagy hasonló sem maradt a könyvtárszobában.

Hermione bólintott, mire Harry folytatta.

– Fel tudsz érte egyedül menni? Csak mert éppen indultam az auror képzőbe az óráimra. Ronnal megbeszéltük, hogy ma korábban bemegyünk és kicsit tanulunk, mert a nyakunkon vannak a vizsgák – mondta Harry, és feszülten elhúzta a száját.

– Hogy van Ron? – kérdezte kisvártatva Hermione.

Ronnal a háború után egy pár hónapig együtt voltak, de aztán belátták, hogy nem illenek össze. Sokáig veszekedtek, aminek végül egy csúnya szakítás lett a vége.

A fiú ekkor Parvatival járt, és Hermione semmit sem tudott róluk. Valahogy a szakítás után végleg eltávolodtak Ronnal.

– Meg van. Parvati, ha minden igaz, babát vár – mondta Harry, Hermione pedig ledöbbenve nézett rá.

– Ron apuka lesz? – kérdezte hüledezve.

Ez túlságosan abszurdnak tűnt. A fiú még saját magáról sem tudott gondoskodni nem hogy egy gyerekről.

– Még nem biztos, csak Parvati múltkor vihogva mesélte az Odúban, hogy nem jött meg neki három hónapja – forgatta a szemeit Harry, majd elkomolyodott.

Hermione észrevette a szomorúságot legjobb barátja tekintetében, ezért aggodalmasan pillantott felé.

– Na és veled minden rendben, Harry? És Ginnyvel? – kérdezte kedvesen a lány, mire Harry csak sóhajtott és percekig nem válaszolt.

– Ginny szakított velem. Most épp Theodore Nott-tal jár. Múltkor láttam őket, ahogy vigyorogva mászkálnak az Abszol úton – mondta végül szomorúan.

Hermione ledöbbenten hallgatta a fiatal férfit, és rájött, hogy a munkája miatt szinte teljesen elhanyagolta a barátait az utóbbi pár hónapban.

– Annyira sajnálom, Harry. Legfőképpen azt, hogy nem voltam melletted, amikor szükséged lett volna rám. Mikor történt?

– Két hete – suttogta a fiú.

– Figyelj, ma este sajnos nem jó, mert dolgoznom kell, de esetleg szombaton – ha van kedved – elmehetnénk színházba meg vacsorázni. Tarthatnánk egy igazi baráti napot. Vagy ha az jobban tetszik, mehetünk muglik módjára moziba is, a szüleim azt írták az utolsó levelükben, hogy kijött pár elég érdekes film – próbálta jobb kedvre deríteni.

– A mozi jobban hangzik – mondta életuntan Harry, majd arcon csókolta Hermione és felállt.

– Most tényleg mennem kell, de majd küldj egy baglyot és megbeszéljük. Köszönöm, hogy szánsz rám időt. Tudom, milyen elfoglalt vagy, szóval jól esik – mondta a fiú, majd a kandalóhoz sétált és hoppanált.

Hermione pár percig még a kanapén ült, és próbálta feldolgozni a sok új információt.

Ron apukának készült, Ginny pedig Nott-tal járt... mindkét hír abszurd volt.

Végül aztán felállt, és felment a padlásra a könyvekért.

***

Lucius eközben a londoni apartmanba hoppanált, hogy előkészítsen mindent az ebédhez. Draco és Astoria csak később csatlakoztak hozzá. Akkor amikor Hermione is érkezett.

Végigsétált a lakáson, majd a konyhába ment, hogy közölje a házimanókkal, hogy mit hogyan készítsenek elő.

– Uram!

– Uraságom! – hajlongtak a manók, amint meglátták Luciust.

A férfi haja ezúttal el volt fogva arcából egy fekete selyemszalaggal, és ikonikus, kígyófejes sétapálcája sem volt vele. Varázspálcája ezúttal szalonkabátja belső zsebében pihent. Hiányzott a kezéből a sétapálca érzete, de úgy volt vele, hogy ráfér egy kis változás, éppen ezért nem cipelte magával ezúttal.

– Elég lesz, Witty – mondta a férfi, mire az összes házimanó befejezte a hajbókolást.

– Witty sajnálja, uraságom. Régen nem láttuk az uraságot – mondta a manó, és még mindig túltolta a tiszteletadást.

– Megkaptátok az üzenetem? – kérdezte Lucius, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni azt, hogy látszólag ezek a házimanók is rettegtek tőle még mindig.

– Igen, uram – válaszolt egy másik manó.

– Rendben, akkor álljatok neki főzni, én addig a teraszon leszek. Szeretném, ha valamelyikőtök megterítene a teraszon, mielőtt megérkezne a vendégünk – mondta Lucius, majd miután a manók hajbókoltak még egy sort, szemforgatva kifáradt a teraszra, és leült az egyik bézskarosszékbe

Elővett egy szivart és meggyújtotta.

***

Draco nagyon rosszul aludt, és amikor reggel felébredt és nem találta maga mellett Astoriát, elfogta a félelem. Megint rémálmok gyötörték. Ezúttal a Nagyúrról álmodott, és arról a napról, amikor az anyja és elmeháborodott nagynénje kényszerítették, hogy elfogadja a sötét jegyet.

Kelletlenül felült az ágyban, és feltűrte pizsamája ujját, hogy rápillantson az alkarjára, ahol egykor a sötét jegy izzott ében feketén. Voldemort halála óta csak egy elhegesedett, szürkés bőrfelület volt, de Draco valahányszor ránézett, azt érezte, hogy milyen gyenge volt az elnyomással szemben, és ilyenkor újra azzá a gyenge fiúvá vált, aki hatodikban volt.

Szinte már remegett a félelemtől, ami átjárta, és úgy érezte, hogy a végtagjai megmerevednek, pont mint akkor, amikor meg kellett volna ölnie Dumbledore-t. Meredten bámulta a karját, és észre sem vette, hogy Astoria mikor bújt vissza mellé az ágyba.

A nő látta, hogy Draco megint az összeomlás szélén állt, így átkarolta a vállait, és egy gyengéd csókot lehelt az arcára.

– Mi a baj, Draco? – kérdezte fáradt hangon.

– Nincs semmi baj, Storie. Csak visszatértek a rémálmaim – sóhajtotta, majd a falon lévő órára pillantott.

– Az épp elég baj, kedves. Elmeséled miről álmodtál? Hátha jobb lesz – mondta a nő, majd még szorosabban a mellkasára húzta férjét.

Draco jól esően hátradőlt, behunyta a szemét, majd beavatta a szeretett nőt abba, ami nyomasztotta.

– Szerintem csak az zaklatott fel, ami apáddal történt. Sajnálatos, és nem meglepő, hogy az elméd reagált rá – tűnődött el Astoria. – Szerintem tudat alatt félsz, hogy anyád rád is rád szórt valamit.

Draco sóhajtott és bólintott igazat adva Astoriának.

– Az a nő minden volt csak anya nem. Még a te szüleid is jobbak, lehet, szigorúak voltak veled, de legalább szerettek annyira, hogy nem kényszerítettek rá, hogy elfogadd a sötét jegyet – mondta Draco, majd ásított egyet.

– Daphne elfogadta volna, ha apánk úgy dönt, de szerencsére nem így lett – mondta halkan Astoria, és megpuszilta Draco feje búbját.

– Remélem tudod, hogy mennyire szeretlek – suttogta hálásan Draco, és megfogta a nő ölelő kezeit.

– Igen, és remélem te is tudod, hogy én is szeretlek téged – mosolyodott el Astoria.

Egy darabig még nem törték meg az idillt, de hamarosan felkeltek, és elkészültek az ebédre.

***

Hermione végül minden könyvet, feljegyzést és naplót, amit talált, magához vett, majd lekicsinyítette őket, mivel rengeteg mindenről volt szó, és elrakta őket a táskájába. Még utoljára körbepillantott a padláson, mielőtt visszament volna a kandallóhoz, hogy hoppanáljon.

Hazament, hogy elkészüljön az ebédre. Ismerte annyira Malfoyékat, hogy tudja azt, hogy elegánsan jelenjen meg a találkozón.

Hiába volt hétköznap, Lucius és Draco mindig a legszebb ruhájukat viselték, Astoriáról pedig szó se essék. A nő nem véletlenül volt a Szombati Boszorkány Magazin legkeresettebb varázsdivat modellje.

Átnézte a ruháit, és úgy döntött, hogy kombinálni fogja a varázslódivatot a muglidivattal.

Egy fehér nyári ruha mellett döntött, amihez egy halványkék talárt párosított. Amíg nem vette fel, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a kombináció jól fog kinézni, de tévedett, mivel úgy állt rajta a ruha, mintha ráöntötték volna. A talár pedig feldobta a szettet.

Halványan elmosolyodott a sikert látva, majd felvette a ruhához illő fehér, sárkánybőr szandálját, mielőtt feltűzte volna egy laza kontyba a haját, és magára varázsolt volna egy leheletnyi sminket.

Elégedetten megragadta a táskáját, ami tele volt könyvekkel, majd megindult a kandalló felé, de szinte azonnal megtorpant.

Mivel nem akarta összemocskolni magát, ezért úgy döntött, hogy inkább hoppanál és vállalja azt, hogy sétálnia kell egy keveset Malfoyék belvárosi lakásához.

***

Draco és Astoria pontban egy óra előtt öt perccel érkeztek meg a lakásba, ahogy megbeszélték.

A teraszon már meg volt terítve, de Lucius még mindig ott ücsörgött a karosszékben, mikor a fiatalokat odavezette az egyik házimanó.

– Mikor érkezik Granger? – kérdezte Draco, miközben leültek ők is Luciusszal szemben.

– Egy órakor – mondta a férfi.

Izgatott volt. Főleg a kutatás miatt, de legbelül volt egy furcsa érzése, amit nem tudott hová tenni, ezért inkább elhessegette.

– Fáradtnak látszol, Draco. Biztos minden rendben? – érdeklődte Lucius.

– Minden tökéletes, apám. Csak nem aludtam valami jól éjszaka, de nem kell aggódnod – biztosította a fiatalabb mardekáros.

Astoria nem mondott rá semmit, de a tekintetében azért látszott nemtetszése, amiért Draco nem volt őszinte az apjával. Tudta, hogy párja csak azért hallgatta el a rémálmokat, hogy megkímélje Lucius amúgy is leterhelt elméjét az aggódástól, de ettől függetlenül nem értett egyet Dracoval.

– Na és hogy van az unokám, Astoria? Mikorra várható a születése? – érdeklődte Lucius, és pillantása Astoria egyre kerekebb pocakjára siklott.

– Köszönöm a kérdésed, Lucius. Remekül van ő is és én is – mondta mosolyogva Astoria. – Még négy hónap és találkozhatunk Scorpiusszal – tette hozzá boldogan.

– Scorpius? – nézett felvont szemöldökkel Dracora az apja.

– Szerintem egyedi – érvelt Draco, mikor érezte, hogy apjának a legkevésbé sem tetszik ez a név.

– Annyira nem rémes – mondta végül hosszas tűnődés után Lucius. – Na és mi lesz a második neve? Tartod a hagyományainkat, fiam?

– Igen, tartjuk őket, apám.  A második neve Abraxas lesz, mint eddig minden Malfoynak apád után – biztosította Draco, és elmosolyodott.

– Ezt örömmel hallom – viszonozta Lucius is a mosolyt.

– Jól hangzik együtt a két név – fűzte hozzá Astoria, de mielőtt bárki reagált volna rá, a házimanók kivezették a teraszra az időközben megérkezett Hermionét, és mind Lucius, mind Draco tekintete a lányra összpontosult.

Dracoé azért, mert már nagyon régen nem látta a fiatal nőt, Luciusé pedig azért, mert lenyűgözte az eleganciája.

– Ugye nem késtem el? – kérdezte feszülten Hermione, és miután a házimanók elvitték a talárját, leült a Lucius melletti székre.

– Nem, tökéletesen pontos volt – mondta mosolyogva az idősebbik Malfoy.

– Elhoztam mindent, amit tudtam – mondta Hermione, és mosolyogva biccentett, amikor az egyik házimanó hozott neki egy frissítő limonádét.

– Ez örömteli hír, Miss Granger – mondta Lucius, és hangjában hallatszott a hála.

– Köszönöm, hogy segítesz apámnak, Granger – fűzte hozzá Draco.

– Nincs mit, Malfoy – mondta Hermione, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – Soha nem bírtuk egymást a keresztnevünkön nevezni, ami ha belegondolunk nevetséges – buggyant ki belőle a gondolata.

– Soha nem álltunk közel, ami megeshet, hogy mindkettőnk vesztesége – értett egyet Draco.

– Semmi sem késő, talán most elkezdhetnénk keresztnéven nevezni egymást. Tényleg szép tőled, hogy segítesz Luciusnak – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Astoria.

Hermione meglepődött az ifjabbik Malfoy és divatdiktátor felesége kedvességén. Mindenre számított, csak erre nem.

– Ez a munkám, Astoria – mondta Hermione, és nagyon furcsának érezte kimondani a nő nevét.

– Ez remek ötlet, Astoria kedvesem – mondta Lucius. – Szóval, Hermione te is nyugodtan szólíts Luciusnak,  ha gondolod, hiszen már így is többet tudsz rólam, mint a legtöbb ember  – tette hozzá, amikor látta Hermione arcán a zavarodottságot.

– Ha tényleg ezt szeretnéd, Lucius – mondta a fiatal nő, és ez még furcsább érzés volt, mint az előző. Nem csak az, hogy Lucius megengedte neki, hogy tegezze, hanem az a szikra, ami végigszaladt rajta, amikor a férfi kiejtette a keresztnevét életében először.

A manók hamarosan tálalták az ebédet, ezért a pihenőrészről átsétáltak a megterített asztalhoz. Hermione ezúttal is Lucius mellett foglalt helyet, Astoria és Draco pedig velük szemben.

***

Az ebéd kezdetben néma csendben zajlott. Csak annak a zaja hallatszott, ahogy a házimanók cserélgették az előételes tálakat a főételesre, majd később a desszertesre.

Hermione feszélyezve érezte magát a csendtől, és ezt Lucius is megérezhette, mivel hamarosan, a desszert közben, megtörte ezt a hallgatást.

– Potter kérdezősködött, hogy miért kellenek a könyvek? – kérdezte társalogva.

– Nem, de a biztonságkedvéért azt mondtam, hogy kutatást végzek, így biztos, hogy nem fog gyanakodni – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Ezt megnyugodva hallom – válaszolt szintén mosolyogva Lucius.

– Nagyon finom ez a desszert – mondta társalogva Hermione remélve azt, hogy fenn tudja tartani a beszélgetést.

– Igen, szerintem is remek – vette a lapot Astoria, és magához képest kedvesen elmosolyodott.

– Kellene egy rendszer, hogy mi szerint végezzük majd a munkát – szállt be a társalgásba Draco is.

Hermione bólintott, majd kérdőn Luciusra pillantott.

– Szerintem kezdetben mindenki vegyen magához valamennyit az anyagból, és ha nagyon nehéz a nyelvezete, majd segítünk egymásnak – mondta mosolyogva.

– Ez szerintem megfelelő lenne – bólintott Hermione.

A desszert hátralévő részét már csendben fogyasztották el.

– Majd egy pillanatra beszélhetnénk négyszemközt, Gr... Hermione? – kérdezte zavartan Draco, amikor a manók elvitték a desszertes tálakat.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét, és elgondolkodott mielőtt rábólintott volna.

– Persze – mondta zavart mosollyal.

Hamarosan mind a négyen felálltak. Lucius és Astoria előrementek a nappaliba, Draco pedig hátramaradt Hermionéval, hogy beszélni tudjon vele.

– Tudod sosem volt alkalmunk megbeszélni a múltat – kezdte a szőke mardekáros, és megvakarta az állát.

Hermione sóhajtott, majd átsétált a pihenőrészre, ahol korábban, még az ebéd előtt ültek, és helyet foglalt az egyik karosszékben.

– Igen, tényleg soha nem szakítottunk rá időt – válaszolta végül, miután Draco is leült vele szemben.

– Szeretném ha tudnád, Hermione, hogy mindaz ami történt a háború alatt, és nagy része annak, amit korábban a fejedhez vágtam, annak a nőnek...– nyelt egyet. –... anyám agymosása miatt történt. Ezért tettem és mondtam azt, amit – mondta Draco, majd sóhajtott mielőtt hozzáfűzte volna : – Tényleg, őszintén sajnálom, Hermione.

Összeszorította az ajkait, és ezüstös szürke tekintetében látszott a megbánás.

Hermione egy pillanatra eltűnődött a hallottakon, majd végül bólintott.

– Megbocsájtok – mondta egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.

– Köszönöm – biccentett Draco, majd miután felállt, felsegítette Hermionét, és együtt mentek be a nappaliba, ahol Lucius és Astoria már várt rájuk.


End file.
